I With Missing-Nin
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Setelah Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage, secara terang-terangan Sasuke mengajaknya menikah. Prekuel of Missing-Nin. Kenapa Sasuke bisa kepikiran buat menghancurkan Konoha? Ah, entahlah... Uchiha memang tidak masuk akal. Drabble SasuNaru always. semi-canon, Sepenggal cerita dari fujoshi yang menggila. DLDR!


**I With Missing-Nin**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru always!**

**Warning**

**Ini cerita gay, OOC, absurd, miss typos, No Like? Don't Read!**

**Prekuel Missing-Nin.**

**Karena banyak yg minta prekuel kenapa Sasuke sampe ngamuk ngancurin Konoha gara-gara ditolak Naruto, Maka Nay buat prekuelnya. Mumpung luang, si dia lagi bobo. Hehe**

* * *

"Aku ingin menikahimu!" putus Sasuke mutlak. Ia berdiri sambil berkacak sebelah pinggang, men-_deathglare_ Naruto yang langsung tersedak ramen di belakang meja kerjanya, Naruto itu menatap Sasuke horror. Apa-apaan Uchiha itu? Mengajaknya menikah seolah memintanya dibelikan satu kantong plastik tomat saja.

"Kau itu bicara apa, Teme?" Naruto mengangkat sumpit ramennya tinggi-tinggi. Menunjuk Sasuke tidak sopan. Sedangkan yang dia tunjuk, hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kita tidak mungkin menikah, aku ini _straight_ _Dattebayo_!"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau menjadi gay saja, Dobe!" Sasuke, sang mantan _missing_-_nin_ itu menatap Naruto tajam, sorot menusuk dari sang Uchiha bungsu tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Naruto gentar, ia _straight_, ia yakin dirinya itu sepenuhnya _straight_, ia memang selalu mengharapkan Sasuke pulang, bahkan berani bersujud di kaki Raikage agar Sasuke tidak ditetapkan sebagai penjahat international.

Ia juga selalu menyesali diri karena dulu tidak bisa mencegah Sasuke pergi, ia selalu terpuruk setiap kali mengingat Sasuke saat masa-masa masih menjadi _genin_.

Ia _straight_ kan? Iya, kan?

Ngh… kenapa Naruto sendiri mendadak tidak yakin?

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU!" putus Naruto sewot. Mendengar itu mata hitam kelam Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi merah, dengan tiga titik koma melingkar di korneanya. Benar-benar pagi yang cerah.

Gelegaaaar!

Suara petir di luar sana seolah menghentikan angan Naruto. rupanya pagi ini Konoha sedang dilanda hujan badai.

"Kau harus menikah denganku Dobe. Suka atau tidak suka pokoknya harus!" Sasuke keras kepala. Tidak peduli sekali pun Naruto menolaknya, Rokudaime hokage itu mesti-harus-wajib menerima lamarannya. Apa kata Kakek Madara di neraka sana saat tahu salah satu cucunya ditolak? Padahal Sasuke sudah membantu Naruto membunuh Madara dan menyelamatkan dunia. Madara pasti tertawa kesenangan sambil menunjukkan jempol terbalik padanya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku masih bisa menikahi Sakura-_chan_ _dattebayo_, dia juga pasti menerimaku kalau kau menolaknya." Naruto menggebrak meja. Ia menolak lamaran Sasuke karena ia _straight_. Ngh… Naruto selalu bingung setiap memikirkan ia itu sebenarnya _straight_ atau tidak sih?

"Sakura akan kubunuh jika kau berani menikahinya, kau harus menjadi istriku, Dobe."

"Aku tidak mau, Teme!"

"Harus!"

_"Nani!"_

"Harus!"

_"No way!"_

"HARUS DOBE! ATAU KUBUNUH SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DI KONOHA TERMASUK SI PINK MENJIJIKKAN DAN SI GAGAP YANG MENYEDIHKAN ITU!"

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENGANCAMKU TEME! DAN JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG SAKURA-CHAN YANG CANTIK JELITA DENGAN SENYUM MANISNYA DAN HINATA-CHAN YANG SEKSI DENGAN DADA BESARNYA!"

"KAU!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto murka, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, ketiga titik koma di dua bola mata merahnya berputar cepat seolah bisa men-tsukiyomi satu penduduk Konoha dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Satu minggu lagi, aku akan kembali bersama Taka untuk menghancurkan desamu Dobe. Kau lihat saja nanti. Huh!"

Dan Sasuke pun, pergi dengan sejuta kekesalan yang ia simpan di hatinya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak terima karena sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh dobe-nya. Lihat saja nanti Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke akan memastikan Naruto menyesal karena sudah berani menolak lamarannya, lamarannya, lamaran seorang Uchi-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU DOBE! ITU PASTI! PASTI! PASTI! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan tawa Sasuke yang menggila sepanjang koridor sanggup membuat semua yang dilewatinya itu tiarap ketakutan.

* * *

**The end**

**Hieee… makin gaje kah prekuelnya? Ah, Nay harap kalian suka. Huehehehe.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
